A Missing Mother
by zaybaby16
Summary: One night of passion leads to a MIA Avatar. What's wrong with Korra and why is she back in the South Pole? Who are those 4 kids that look like her and Mako. I only own the story line. Only Katara,Mako Jr,Tonraq,and Jinora Korra's kids not Nick's charactes
1. A mother's heart break

"Wa!Wa!" a baby's cry was heard. The sound got louder after a second. It wasn't the cry of one but of four different babies. Korra looked down and sighed. She got up and began to think. How did the avatar, protector of peace, and defeater of the Equalist, end up having kids at eighteen years old. She walked into her igloo. She moved back to the South Pole to keep the babies a secret and to keep her safe. She picked up her daughter, Katara, as she tried to calm her down. Korra's eyes glowed with happiness as she looked at her two daughters and two sons. Her daughters both had long, dark brown hair like Korra, but had amber eyes. Her sons had short black hair and blue eyes. They all had dark tanned skin. Young Katara, Jinora, Tonraq, and Mako Jr. were her world and she would protect them with her life. She never knew that one day she might actually have to do that.

10 years later

"Momma, Momma!" called Katara.

"Yes." Said a twenty-six year old Korra.

"There are weird people outside." She said.

Korra ran to the window of the igloo and was shocked to see chi-blockers running around the South Pole.

"Naga!" she called to her polar bear-dog.

"Katara, go tell your brothers and sister to pack their things and fast." She ordered.

Katara ran toward her brothers and sister and did as she was told. Korra ran to the back and saddled Naga for her kids as the ice began to rumble.

"We're done mommy, but why did you want us to pack?" Jinora asked.

Korra grabbed their bags and put them on Naga. She never thought that a new band of Equalist would come. She also never would have expected them to go to the South Pole for her, but she knew that she had to get her kids out of there.

"Remember that story mommy told you about the Avatar?" Korra asked as put their stuff on Naga. Her kids nodded to show they remembered.

"Well, the Avatar is me and those weird people outside want to get me and my family. So you are going to visit your Grandfather Tenzin for a while until mommy can get them out of here." She said.

She grabbed each of her kids and put them on Naga. She kissed each one on their heads and cried.

"Mommy loves all of you so much, okay." She said in heartbreak.

"We love you too mommy," they all replied.

Suddenly the front door of the igloo was knocked down.

"It won't be long until they find us."Korra said in a hushed tone as she untied Naga.

Korra let Naga run outside the igloo as the chi blockers bust into their hiding place.

"Naga, run go!" she yelled to the polar bear-dog.

Naga ran off with her children as Korra tried to fight of the chi-blockers.

"Should we get the dog?" one of them asked to who she suspected was the captain.

"No." he said, "kids always find a way to get back to their mother, don't they Korra?" He said to her.

"You'll never find them." She said to them as she fought them off. It was no use though; they blocked her bending, tied her down, and knocked her out.


	2. Meeting Grandpa Tenzin

Meanwhile with the Kids

"Mom! No!"cried Katara as she watched the chi blockers run of with her mother.

" MJ, do you think mom will be okay?" Jinora said with a sad heartbroken voice.

" Yeah, she said she was the Avatar from the story, so she'll have to be okay." Mako Jr. said.

They hung on to Naga as she took them a boat by the sea. Naga slowed down as she began to sneak onto the bottom part of the ship. Once they were safe in the bunking area, she lied down and the kids climbed off.

"I miss momma." Tonraq said as he buried his face into Naga's fur.

"We'll see her soon." Jinora said as she rubbed his back to comfort him.

"MJ, didn't mom tell us about what dad was like?" Jinora asked her older brother. **(When they were born, it was Mako Jr.(MJ), Jinora, Katara, and Tonraq)**.

"Yeah." MJ said.

" Can you tell us what he's like?"Katara asked.

" Momma always said that daddy was just like Jinora and me. Except that he looked like Tonraq and me." He said. "He was a Firebender like Jinora and me while mom was mostly a waterbender like Katara and Tonraq."

"Daddy was always very calm, quiet, and by himself ( hey they're 10. Collected isn't in their vocabulary.) ,but momma liked him anyway." Jinora said.

"Why isn't he here with us?" Tonraq asked.

"Momma said that daddy was doing a special mission, so he couldn't come home with us."Katara said.

"Let's go to sleep." MJ said.

They all agreed and went to sleep.

The next day, a bright light woke up Naga from her sleep. She lifted up her head and looked around. They were unloading the ship in Republic City. Naga used her nose and woke up the four young benders.

"Where are we?" Mj asked himself as he woke up.

Mako Jr. looked around and saw a type of land that he's never seen before.

"Guys come on we're here!" he yelled as he grabbed is things.

They all grabbed their things and hopped on Naga. As soon as Jinora took the rear, she was off. Most of the people working on the ship moved out the Polar bear-dog' way as they yelled in exclamation. They haven't seen a polar bear-dog in Republic City since the Avatar arrived. The kids screamed in glee as they made their way through the town, dodging random people and things; like trains and cars.

"What is that?" a voice yelled out from the crowd.

"I've never seen one of those things in 10 years!" a female voice said.

The kids just kept holding onto Naga as she made her way through the city, knowing exactly where she was going. She ran until she reached the pier closest to the Airbending Temple, which just happened to be by the Pro-bending stadium. Naga jumped into the water causing all the kids to scream in delight as they felt the warm water hit their skin. Naga slowly began to swim towards the island as Katara and Tonraq helped by waterbending. They made it to the island in a 15 minute time. When they got there, the kids hopped off of Naga as she began to shake the water off of her body.

"Where are we? What is this place?" asked Jinora.

"I think this is where Grandpa Tenzin lives." Katara said.

The kids and Naga started to walk up to the building with nervousness in their hearts. They have never seen Tenzin or this unfamiliar city, so they were scared out of their minds. When they got to the door they all froze.

"So who should knock first?" MJ asked.

"Not me." Said Jinora

"I'll do it" said Tonraq as he walked up to the door and knocked.

A bold man with a blue arrow on his head and a dark brown beard opened the door. He was wearing red and yellow clothing that looked like a robe.

"Yes?"he said as he looked around.

"Excuse me mister, but umm ahh." Katara said with a nervous voice.

"RUFF!" Naga barked.

That sound was a sound the man could never forget.

"Naga?" he asked.

Naga walked up to the man and rubbed her face against him.

"I haven't seen you in ten years, but I haven't net you kids at all. Who are you?" He asked the young children.

"I'm MJ." MJ said, "and this is Katara, Tonraq, and Jinora." He said as he introduced his brother and sister

"Jinora." The man said, "you have the same name as my oldest child."

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but who are you?" Jinora asked.

"My name is Tenzin." The man said.

"Like as in Grandpa Tenzin?" Katara asked.

"Grandpa. I don't have any grandchildren." Tenzin said.

"But, our momma sent us here. She said we were going to visit Grandpa Tenzin." Tonraq said.

"Who is your mother?" Tenzin asked after he put some of the pieces together. "What is her first name."

"Korra." They all replied at the same time.


	3. Meeting the family

" "= someone talking

' '= someone thinking

Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there. (and Korra and Pema)

With Korra

"Ahh." A groan escaped Korra's mouth as she woke up. She looked around and found that she was in complete darkness. She got up and touched the walls around her. "Wood?" she thought. She knew she couldn't bend wood so she wouldn't have a way out.

"Well, Momma Avatar is finally awake." A mysterious voice said through the darkness.

"Who are you?" Korra yelled, "Show yourself, you coward."

The voice still didn't make itself known. Korra began to get impatient and used her Firebending to create a light. She gasped as she saw her kidnapper.

"Tarrlok." She said in an unbelievable/surprised tone.

With the kids

Tenzin stared at the kids for a while until his eyes began to close and he began to fall over. The world turning dark to him as he lied in darkness. He e began to hear voices in his mind that might or might not be there.

"Master Katara thought it was good idea to find my own path as the Avatar."

"I'm sorry I took my frustrations out on you."

"Umm, Tenzin, you're okay with me dating right."

"I'm so sorry, but I just have to go. Goodbye."

The flashbacks of some of his moments with Korra were spinning in his head until more voices that weren't Korra's were heard.

"Grandpa Tenzin!"

"Wake Up!"

"Grandpa, are you okay! Wake Up!"

"Come on. Wake up!"

The voices screamed. Tenzin's eyes began to open as the voices got louder and finally, he woke up. He let out a groan as he saw the four kids surrounding him.

"Korra." He spoke in a tone that was a little above a whisper. "Korra is your mother? How old are you children?"

"We're ten, Grandpa Tenzin." Katara said in a cute manner.

Tenzin began to add up the numbers in his head. 'The day she left' he said, 'she must have left because she was pregnant.'

Tenzin sat up and his wife and kids came into view. Pema walked up to Tenzin to see if he was alright.

"Yes, I'm fine." He confirmed, and then he looked at the younger children and analyzed their physical appearance.

"I can see your mother in all of you." He told them after a minute.

He looked at the young group. "You two have your mother's hair, but the boys have her eyes." He said mainly to the young girls.

"Momma says that Tonraq and I act like her, but MJ and Jinora act like daddy." Katara said.

Tenzin looked at the kids and asked, "Who is your father?"

"I don't know. Momma always told us that daddy was away trying to keep people safe in his family's neighborhood." Tonraq said.

Pema felt bad for the kids and decided to let them stay with them until their father was found.

"Well, why don't you stay here for a while until we find your father. Oh, you never told me your names." Pema said.

"I'm MJ." MJ said.

"I'm Jinora." Jinora said

"I'm Katara." Said little Katara.

"And I'm Tonraq." Said the young boy.

Next Tenzin's family introduced themselves.

"I'm Pema, these are my daughters Ikki and Jinora, my sons, Meelo and TJ, and you already met your grandfather, Tenzin." Pema said with a smile. 'I think this will be the start of a very big family.' Pema thought.


	4. korra's tragic moment

I don't own any of the characters except the kids and the storyline. I have read the reviews and I'll completely discribe the kids when Mako meets the kids.

* * *

With Korra

"Tarrlok, what are you doing! Why are you kidnapping me?" Korra yelled at him.

Tarrlok laughed menacingly. "Isn't it obvious." He said, "That night so many years ago, I wanted Amon to take your bending away, but he wanted to save you for last against my better judgment."

Korra had a surprised look on her face as she stared at him in disbelief. "You helped me defeat the Equalist, why would you try to stop the peace that Republic City?"

"Because Korra, I was one of the main supporter of the Equalist. You benders killed my family leaving with me alone with no one on the streets. I knew since the day I saw you that you would be a naïve avatar, that you would be so focused on saving the benders, you wouldn't pay any attention to who was responsible for most of the Equalists' equipment." Tarrlok said, "I never wanted peace, I wanted the end of ALL benders. So I figured if I'm going to kill off the benders why not start off with the Avatar and her secret family."

"How do you know about my children? Only the people here know about them, but they were sworn to secrecy." Korra said.

"Don't act so idiotic. It was obvious with the way you would look at that Firebender after the celebration. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to notice your many trips to the doctor after the celebration night. Now, I'll leave you here to think upon your last few days here because I have a city to equalize." Tarrlok said.

As he left, Korra walked towards the wall and slid down.

'I should have known.' She thought. 'That day when he tempted me to go after Amon, he was hoping that I would lose my bending or even my life.'

She looked up towards the ceiling as she thought about the night that might have set this whole plan in motion.

**Flashback**

**Four teenage kids walked into the Probending Areana completely drunk (Two really drunk (Korra and Bolin), One not drunk (Asami), and One a little drunk (Mako) after celebrating their win in the war against the Equalist.**

"**WHOOOOO!" yelled a drunken Bolin as he leaned his brother. Korra laughed at her drunken friend with a hazy look in her eyes.**

"**I'm going to head home." said Asami.**

**Mako looked at her before saying, "Alright see you tomorrow."**

**Asami kissed Mako on the cheek before leaving for the night.**

"**I'm gonna head out too." Korra said with a drunk-struck smile as she walked towards the door. Mako nodded as he set his brother down to sleep.**

"**I'll walk you there knowing that you'll probably fall over trying to get there." Mako said.**

**Korra turned around and looked at him with a scowl on her face. **

"**I'm completely able to get home on my own." She said with a drunken face.**

**The moon shone on her face creating an angelic frame around her body. Mako's mind was quick to indicate this angelically mad face and couldn't help but fall for the angry pout her face gave off. Without thinking, he walked up to her as she continued her ranting and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Korra pulled back in surprise trying to register what happened. Mako, however, didn't want to let her go and began to kiss her neck, causing her to stop thinking. Mako grabbed her hand and led her to his room. After that moans and cries were heard in Mako's bedroom. The next morning Korra woke up early to find herself with no clothes on in Mako's room. She turned her head and almost screamed when she saw Mako's sleeping face. She looked around the room trying to collect her thoughts. Once she was done, she got out the bed without waking Mako and gathered her clothes. Once she was dressed, she snuck down the stairs to see if Bolin was awake. She began to hear loud snores and wondered how she didn't hear them before as she saw Bolin asleep. She ran out the areana swam back to the Airbending Temple.**

**Two Months Later**

**Korra was feeling sick as she ran towards the bathroom. Once she got there she leaned over the toilet as vomit exited her mouth. Once she was done she sat next the toilet and began to think. She counted the days since her last period and her eyes widened as she realized that she missed her period twice.**

'**No' she thought. 'I can't be pregnant.'**

**She scrambled off the floor and went to find Pema to ask her a few questions.**

**That night Korra wrote two letters saying that she was leaving for a while for more training and that she would see everyone soon. After that she packed her bags and Naga and left the Air Temple with no thought of ever coming back**

**End Flashback**

Korra couldn't help but regret what happened. However, she didn't and never would regret having her kids because they were the best thing that ever happened to her. She regretted that things turned out the way they did because for the second time in her life, she was scared. She leaned back against the cold wood walls as she cried for the danger she put on her kids and her own selfishness by running away from her problem instead of telling Mako she was pregnant.


	5. Author's note

I saw the finale of LOK and it was awesome! I have always been a Makorra fan and to see them say that they love each other made my day (and the kiss. 3). I feel bad for Asami though. And OMFG! Amon is a BENDER! Definitely didn't see that coming. BUT RIP Amon and Tarrlok (for now). LIN GOT HER BENDING BACK YAAAAAAHHH!


	6. His name is what!

With the children

It was around 8 that night, and Tenzin's oldest child, Jinora, was listening to a Probending match on the radio.

"And Mako dodges two earth disks and a fire shot keeping his 'cool under pressure' attitude." The announcer said.

"That man has the same name as MJ!"a angelic voice said.

Jinora turned around and a startled expression came across her face. Once she saw it was Katara she relaxed.

"What are you doing up?" Jinora asked.

Katara shrugged and replied, "I couldn't sleep. That man has the same name as my brother."

Katara walked over to Jinora and sat beside her.

"It's a knock out folks. Mako has lead the Fire Ferrets to the Championships!" The announcer said.

"He said it again!" Katara exclaimed.

Jinora looked at Katara and asked, "What's your brother's name?"

Katara wasn't paying that much attention, but she replied, " MJ."

Jinora looked curious. "

No, what's his whole name?"

"Oh." Katara said now paying attention. "Mako Jr."

Jinora stared at the girl in awe. "What did you say?"

Korra sarcasm came out through her youngest daughter. "Mako Jr. are you okay because I just said his name."

Jinora had a shocked look on her face. Could these kids be the reason why Korra left so many years ago. Jinora didn't understand even at a young age she knew the signs of pregnancy and Korra didn't show any of the signs her mother showed.

"Go to sleep." Jinora told Katara, "You'll be exhausted if you don't get your rest."

Katara nodded and ran out the room. Jinora watched as Katara left for her room. Jinora laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Mako's Pov (finally right)

I sat at the balcony at the Probending arena and looked at the Airbending temple as I always did when I felt depressed. Bolin fell asleep a few minutes ago while I was up here. I was about to go to bed when I saw a light flicker in a Korra's old room. I knew that light had to come from a flame. Was Korra back! For the first time since she left, I smiled. I hoped of the balcony and went in my room to sleep with my dreams filled by a feisty waterbender that just might be back.

End Pov


	7. To the Areana

The next day everyone was enjoying breakfast when the news that Jinora learned got the best of her.

"Dad?"Jinora asked her father.

Tenzin looked at his oldest daughter with wonder because Jinora never called him dad anymore.

"Yes." He said.

"What are the signs of pregnancy?" she asked.

Tenzin and Pema spit out the drinks and looked at their oldest daughter.

"Why would you want to know that?" Pema asked.

"I'm curious." Jinora said.

Pema looked at her husband before answering.

"Um… morning sickness, sleepiness, cravings, mood swings." Pema said.

"Now if I wasn't a morning person would being happy in the morning count?" Jinora asked.

"Yes." Pema said, "Now what is this about?" she asked.

"I think I know who their father is." Jinora said.

Tenzin smiled, relieved that nothing was wrong with his daughter.

"Who, Jinora?" he asked

Jinora looked at MJ.

"What's your name MJ?" Jinora asked.

"MJ." He replied.

"What does this have to do with their father?" Pema asked.

Jinora ignored her mother and made her question more specific.

"MJ what the letter's stand for?" Jinora asked.

"Mako Jr." he said.

As soon as that left his mouth Ikki, Meelo, and Tenzin fainted and Pema sat there in shock.

The awkwardness of the situation was too much for the four ten year olds and walked out the room. They headed straight outside and sat by the door.

"I'm bored." Katara said as she looked over the horizon.

"We are too." MJ said.

"Maybe we could go to a Probending match later." Katara said.

"We don't have any money." Jinora said.

"We could sneak in like mom did in her stories." Tonraq said innocently.

"No, we might get in trouble." MJ said.

Jinora huffed; she actually thought that sneaking in the areana was a good idea.

"Well we might as well train." Jinora said.

They all got up from their spots and walked towards the shore and began to practice their bending.

**Time Skip**

Katara was in her room looking out the window at the Probending areana lights waving across the sky. She looked at her siblings before getting out of her bed and sneaking out the room.

'If they don't want to come then they will miss out on an awesome match.' Katara thought as she snuck out the house.

"Just where are you going?" A voice in the darkness said.

Katara turned around came face to face with her siblings.

"I'm going to a Probending match." Katara said with a much confidence as she could muster.

"Well you can't go alone." Jinora said, "So I guess we just have to go with you."

A hopeful glance dawned upon Katara's face.

"Really!" she exclaimed as she looked at MJ for his approval as well.

"Really." MJ said with a smirk on his face.

Katara hugged her siblings and they all ran towards the shore while making sure the coast was clear.

"Let's go." Tonraq said as he and his sister, Katara, waterbent the water around them and headed toward the Probending Areana.


	8. Author's note sorry

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating but the internet from the storm in my area is making things complicated. But I also wanted to ask for some help. The kids need middle names that they can go by so when they meet Mako and Bolin they don't give away their identities. Just give a few names that would go good with their names.

Mako Jr. (middle name)-

Jinora (middle name)-

Tonraq (middle name)-

Katara (middle name)-


	9. Middle names

Thanks for the middle names everyone. I have chosen the names of each child.

Jinora Mackenzie

Mako Jr. Alexander

Katara Legacy

Tonraq Lee

I would like to thank all the authors and guests that submitted names. I would also like to thank these authors who submitted names that caught my eye and even if the names you submitted didn't get picked, they were very helpful. I had a hard time choosing between these names for Katara and Tonraq.

Katara Hope

Katara Legacy

Tonraq James

Tonraq Lee

Thank you all and the next chapter should be up very soon.

Zaybaby16

Katara: Will we meet our daddy in the next chapter?

Me: No, but you will meet your favorite uncle.

Mako: How can you talk at a time like this? We need to find Korra.

Me: (Hits Mako with a skillet) Calm down she'll be fine. Stop being a baby. You do have kids you know.

Mako: I have what!

Me: Nothing got to go. Bye.


	10. Here's good Uncle Bolin

He's the next for making you wait so storm hit us kinda hard. I don't own anything but the story line and Korra and Mako's kids. Thanks.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

The kids successfully made it to the Probending ring. Katara and Tonraq used their waterbending and pushed everyone to the balcony of the Probending Areana (where Korra entered when she first went to the areana). Once they landed, they began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Which way to we go?" whispered MJ.

"Right/Left." whispered Katara and Jinora at the same time.

They both looked at each other and giggled.

"Okay we can go…" (klack)

They all turned to see where the sound was coming from. They unconsciously walked towards the sound. They looked inside and saw an old man leaving a gym (Toza). Once he left Tonraq and Katara ran inside and looked around.

"Guys, don't touch anything. We could get in trouble if we're found and Tenzin will have our heads." said Jinora.

"Why don't we just use our middle names? That way Tenzin won't know it's us." Tonraq said.

"Tonraq that is the…. Greatest idea I've ever heard today. Think about it they won't know it's us because Tenzin and his family don't know our middle names." MJ said.

"So can we play with the stuff and spare with each other?" Katara asked.

"I guess so." MJ said.

"Yes!" The others exclaimed.

Katara found a water tank for her and Tonraq. Then they all started to spare and in the Tonraq was the last one standing. (**didn't expect that did ya)**

"Okay Tonraq won." Jinora said as she laughed.

Soon everyone was laughing on the floor.

"Well what do we have here?" An unfamiliar voice said.

They all looked up and gasped as they saw a man with large muscles, a baby face, and a curious look. He was wearing a red armor-like suit.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"He asked.

"Please don't tell. We'll leave right now if you want us to." Jinora pleaded.

"Hey don't worry. I'm not kicking you out. I just want to know what you are doing in here." He said.

"We were sparing." Katara said.

"Well let's get you out of this room before Toza finds out you're here." He said, "By the way I'm Bolin." Bolin said with a smile. (**yeah Bolin is in the house)**

"I'm Legacy and these are my siblings: Mackenzie (Jinora), Alexander (MJ), and Lee (Tonraq)." Katara said.

Bolin took a good look at the kids because something about them reminded him of his brother.

"Why are you staring at me?" Mj said.

"I'm sorry, but you look just like my brother."Bolin said. (**MJ looks the most like Mako and Katara looks the most like Korra)**

"Is he famous?" MJ asked

"Wait, you said your name was Bolin, like the famous Fire Ferrets Bolin!" Katara exclaimed.

Bolin smiled and said' "Yep that's me. Since you seem like such big fans how about you guys come back next week for our next game and you guys can see the show from the best spot in the house."

"Really!" They all exclaimed with excited looks on their faces.

"Ab-so-lutely." He said with a smile, but then he frowned. "Wait how old are you guys?"

"We're 10, but we we're going to bring a family member who's a lot older then us to watch us." Jinora said.

"Okay good because then Toza and my brother would have my head, um." Bolin hesitated.

"Mackenzie." Jinora said.

"Right. I'll get those names straight next time. However for now you might want to leave before you get caught again." Bolin advised.

"Alright, bye Bolin." Mj said as he waved to Bolin.

"Yeah bye." Tonraq said.

"Bye." Jinora said.

"See you next week!" Katara said.

After they left that room, they found another room which showed them the Probending stadium filled with fans leaving.

"Ahh, we missed it. That's probably why Bolin was in the gym." Said Katara, "At least there's next week." She said with quick determination.

Her brothers and sister just laughed as they snuck out the way they came and went back home.

**Mako's POV**

"Hey Mako." A male voice said.

Mako turned towards the sound and found his brother.

"Hey Bolin." He replied before he took his place at the balcony.

"You would not believe what I found downstairs in the gym." Bolin said.

Mako wasn't paying that much attention to his brother as he stared at the Airbending Temple. Something caught his eye though, he looked down and saw someone headed towards the Temple at top speed, but as he looked closer, he saw that it wasn't one person but four and they were KIDS.

"Bolin come here" said Mako in an urgent voice.

Bolin ran over to the balcony and looked at what his brother was staring.

"Hey those are those kids that I saw downstairs, but why would they be going to Tenzin's place." He asked

"I don't know but tomorrow we are going to find out.

* * *

I would like to give a special thanks to

DCLWLOKPR44424

The Great Shipwreck Of Life

Protector of Aquarius123

all the authors who contributed

and all the guests who contributed.

MJ: Hey when will we find out more about our mom.

Me: Don't worry the next chapter will be on your mother.


	11. Korra's escape

Hey guys sorry it took so long to get the chapters in. Between softtball practice,summer projects,cooking on Mondays for the family, taking care of pets, girl scouts, and unexpected church request its hard to get a chapter in during the week and weekend. However, I was able to get a nice long chapter in.

Jinora: Are we going to meet our dad.

Me: Will you guys stop asking that? Korra is this how you raised your kids.

Korra: I am currently kidnapped, so no answer.

Me:Whatever. I don't own anything except Korra's kids,Yasuhiro, and the storyline.

* * *

**With Korra**

I sat in my cell wondering how I was ever going to get out of there. Tarrlok made sure that I couldn't bend out of this cage. I sat there and started to meditate on how I was going to get out of this cage and get back to my kids. I closed my eyes and let myself be free and ended up in the spirit world. (**Think about when Aang went to the spirit world and there were different plants and he couldn't bend, yeah you get the point, that's where she is.) ** I stood up and looked around me until my eyes landed on someone that I never thought I would see again.

"Master Katara." I said in surprise as my eyes started to water.

"Hello Korra." A voice said as a figure came behind her.

"Aang." I said awestruck.

"I understand that you need help getting out of the wooden cage that you are in." she said.

I nodded and asked, "Do you guys know how I can get out?"

Aang shook his head, "I've never been trapped in a wooden cage before so I'm afraid I can't help you."

I dropped my head thinking about giving up on escaping my entrapment.

"I, however, have been trapped in a wooden cage before and I'll tell you how to escape." Katara said.

I lifted up my head and said, "Really, how did you get out?"

Katara look at me and said, "When I was young, my friend Toph and I got trapped in a wooden cage and she couldn't quite bend wood at the time. So when it got hot we both began sweating and that 's when I realized that I could use water to cut the cage open."

My hopeful expression fell however when she said sweat, "Well that doesn't really help me because I'm still in the South Pole and it's kind of too cold to sweat.

"Do you still have that small bag I gave you?" Katara asked me.

"Yeah, it's in my coat pocket back at my body." I said.

Katara smiled and said, "Good, it's filled with water. Use that water to cut the cage so you can escape."

I smiled at my old waterbending teacher, "Thank you." I said as I gave her a hug and smiled at Aang before closing my eyes to reenter my body.

When I opened my eyes again, I found that I was back in my cage. I looked in my coat and found the small bag Katara and opened it. It was full of water and bent the water into a water whip and hit the door of the cage over and over again until it broke and I smiled as I ran out of my cage and into the compound.

**The next day**

**With Mako**

Mako and Bolin were practicing their Probending along with their new waterbender, Yasuhiro, but he couldn't be more opposite to his name. Instead of being calm and quiet, he was loud and a rebel. He was tall and very muscular for a waterbender. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was very light like Mako's but all in all he was just a male version to who they really wanted, Korra.

"Alright that's it for practice." Mako said as he took off his helmet.

"That was great." Yasuhiro said as he high-fived Bolin.

"Yea, it was, hey you want to go to the Airbending Temple with us." Bolin asked as he motioned towards the door.

"Sure, you know as long as I've known you guys I have never been to that temple with you guys." Yasuhiro said.

"If you want to go then hurry up." Mako demanded.

Bolin and Yasuhiro put their stuff away and followed Mako out the door.

They all walked through town towards the harbor and made Yasuhiro waterbend to get them across. Once they made it to the island a bunch of memories hit Mako like a pack of bricks. He began to see his teenage days as if he was living them again. He saw the wind contraption that Korra used to practice her Airbending. Once he saw that it was like he could see Korra dancing through the contraption to get to the other side. As they walked, he could see where Korra and Naga would ride around and he could see Korra's bedroom window. They walked up to the front door with anticipation, hoping that besides those kids, Korra might have come back.

"So Mako are you gonna knock on the door or what?" Yasuhiro asked.

Mako looked still and looked at his brother and with begged his brother to knock on the door with pleading eyes. **(He used his eyes to beg, you know that pleading look) **Bolin sighed as he walked up to the door and knocked. They waited a good two minutes before someone opened the door.

"Mako…Bolin, what are you doing here?"said a female's voice. It was Jinora (Tenzin's daughter.) She had a shocked looked on her face because the two fire ferrets haven't been the Airbending Temple since Korra left.

"Hey Jinora, can we come in?" Bolin asked.

Jinora nodded and moved aside.

"Hey has Korra come back? We saw a spark of light come from her room." Mako said.

"No she hasn't come back yet." Jinora said as she shook her head.

"Oh." Mako said as him and his brother looked down.

"Wait, Korra as in Avatar Korra." Yasuhiro said.

"Yes, and not to be rude but who are you?"Jinora asked.

"I'm Yasuhiro." He said, "I'm the waterbender for the Fire Ferrets."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Jinora said.

"Well we saw some kids come through here, so we wanted to make sure you were alright." Mako said.

"Yeah, we just have some of my baby brother's friends staying over." Jinora answered.

"Hey, you want to come to our next game?" Yasuhiro asked.

"Sure." Jinora said with a nod.

"Well we have to go, so see you at the game." Mako said.

"Yeah, bye guys." Jinora said as they left.

**After they left, Back at the Probending gym with the kids**

The kids ventured back to the Probending gym and started playing around. What they didn't know was that Mako and his brother were just getting home and heard the noise.

"Come on Tonraq, you couldn't hit me even If you tried." MJ taunted.

"Leave him alone, at least he's trying." Jinora said.

All the kids were on the Probending stage sparing. Whips of water were thrown everywhere and steam collected as the hit the fireballs that came towards them. Mako and Bolin walked towards the areana with caution as they saw smoke coming out of the room. What they saw surprised Mako the most as he saw four kids sparing with each other. He looked at the firebenders first and saw one was a boy with dark hair that was the same shade as his and had amber eyes. Though he looked about ten he could tell he had as much wisdom as him **(Mako)**. He was wearing a red shirt with what looked like dark blue hunting pants. His skin color was very light compared to most firebenders **(Mako Jr.)**. The girl on the other hand had dark skin and long dark hair. She kept her hair in a ponytail with hair loopies that reminded him of Korra's waterbending teacher Master Katara. She was wearing a blue dress that was split on the side with dark blue leggings, but the thing that confused him was that she had blue eyes **(Jinora).** Next he looked at the waterbender and saw that the boy had amber eyes that again confused Mako. He had short thick black hair (like Korra's) and it was kinda like how Bolin's hair was styled. His skin was light as well, but unlike the other boy, Mako could tell that this boy was the youngest of the group. He was wearing a blue shirt with black pants and around his waist was a blue jacket **(Tonraq)**. Last, he saw the waterbending girl and his eyes widened. She looked just like Korra! She wore the same outfit that Korra wore when he first met her. Her hair was in a ponytail with two pigtails in the front **(Katara).** They were all wearing snow boots that ranged from black to red to blue to brown.

"Hey those were the kids that were in Tenzin's house." Bolin said as he looked at each of them.

"Bolin, look at that little girl that's waterbending. Who does she look like?" Mako asked as his brother looked at the little girl.

"I don't know am I supposed to notice something?" Bolin asked cluelessly.

Mako put two of his fingers at the bridge of his nose as he shook his head at his brother. He sighed before he answered.

"Doesn't she look a lot like Korra?"Mako asked.

Bolin looked closely and realized that his brother was telling the truth. That little water was practically a younger version of Korra.

"Your right and that Firebending boy looked a lot like you when I first saw them." Bolin said.

Mako walked up to the areana again and yelled, "What are you kids doing here?"

All the kids looked toward Mako in fear of being caught.

MJ walked up first as he tried to defend his brother and sisters, a trait that his mother told him he got from his father.

"Sir, we were just playing around. We didn't mean to cause any trouble." MJ said.

His sister, Jinora, looked at the man that interrupted their spar and saw that he looked just like MJ.

At that moment Bolin ran into the areana was his brother and the kids were. Seeing Bolin caused the kids to calm down a little bit but they were still tense because of Mako.

"Hey Bolin." Tonraq greeted.

"Hey Lee, Mackenzie, Legacy, Alex." Bolin greeted. "I see you've met my brother Mako."

Mako started to think. He was sure he heard one of these kids call out Tonraq.

"There must be five of you because I heard this one (pointing at MJ) call out to a Tonraq." Mako said.

Mako looked at the kids as they grew even more uncomfortable. Jinora stared at Mako and started to look between him and her brother. She saw the many similarities between the two: their eyes, their skin tone, their hair, everything! She continued to think and realized that they even had the same name: MAKO! She gasped as she grabbed MJ from in front of Mako.

She leaned in his ear and whispered, "MJ do you see what I see?"

MJ had a confused look on his face and whispered back, "That depends on what you see?"

"Did you notice how much you and that man look alike and not to mention that Bolin told us his brother was named Mako and this man is his brother." She whispered.

"That's impossible; he doesn't look like a bender." MJ whispered back.

"Of course he's a bender; he is a part of the Fire Ferrets team." Jinora whispered.

Mako and Bolin just looked at the two kids engage in a whispered conversation and looked surprised when they pulled the other kids into the huddle. Mako looked back at Bolin who only shrugged at him.

"What are you guys talking about?"Bolin asked.

Katara turned around and looked at Mako, "Are you a waterbender?"

Mako had a confused look on his face. Why would they ask if he was a waterbender?

"No." Mako said.

"Are you an Earthbender? She asked.

"No" He said.

"Are you a Firebender?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"He asked.

He continued to look at the little girl as she turned back around into her group huddle. She looked so much like the girl that he lost so many years ago. If he didn't know any better then he would have thought that she was Korra's daughter, but Korra would have told them if she was pregnant.

"So Alex, what was that group huddle about?" Bolin asked.

"Who?" MJ asked, not remembering that he had Bolin call them by their middle name.

"Alex. You know your name." Bolin said.

"Alex couldn't be his real name if he forgot it." Mako said, "So what are your real names?" The look on his face read that he was no one to mess around with if his family was involved.

"Well, we know who they are now, we might as well tell them." Jinora whispered to MJ.

"I'll tell them, but first I want to ask him a question!" Katara said in excitement.

Mako and Bolin looked at her in confusion; what kind of question would she ask?

"Are you done looking out for your family's neighborhood? Are you going to come back home? Is this where you've been all this time?" Katara asked Mako.

"Wait who are you? You haven't even told us your names." Mako said

Katara looked at him and answered, "I'm Katara, that's Tonraq (pointing to the other waterbender), that's Jinora (pointing to the female firebender), and that's MJ a.k.a Mako Jr. (pointing to the male firebender).

"Okay, I'm confused. So Mako is your father? My brother Mako." Bolin said.

"Yes." Jinora said.

"But I never…." Mako started. Then he remembered that one night that he had with Korra.

'No.' He thought, 'It couldn't be.'

"What's your mother's name?" Mako asked.

"You really think you might be their father? You never even did that stuff before." Bolin said with no knowledge of the Avatar and his brother's drunken night.

"Her name's mama." Tonraq said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"What does your grandmother call her?" Mako asked.

"Gran-Gran calls her Korra, but don't tell anyone because mommy is the Avatar." Jinora said.

At that Mako began to feel lightheaded and his world began to turn black as he, like Tenzin, fainted.

* * *

Me:There you met your you satisfied?

MJ: No we aren't.

Me:Why?

MJ: Because we want our mother too.

Me:Omigosh... you know what. Tarlock please let Korra go so we can live peacefully and still have some sanity.

Tarlock:Sorry, I'm the bad guy in the story, so I can't do that.

Everyone but Korra,Me,and Tarlock: WE WANT MOMMY/KORRA (repeat 3x)

Me:(sigh)please review, while I handle this. (grabs some duck tape)

Katara: SHE'S GOT DUCK TAPE EVERYBODY RUN!


	12. another author's note

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know why I haven't been updating for a long time. My brother broke my laptop and I was unable to update. I will update sometime after Christmas though.


	13. Daddy gets the 411

_Happy New Years everyone, I know it's been a long time. I am in the process of writing more chapters for my other stories, so you have to wait all that long. The next update will be on "**Buttercup's Wild Ride"**, after that it will be my cross over between Yugioh and H2O and then the Danny Phantom story. Anyway can you guys read my cross-over and tell me what you think because it only has one review and I think it's because no one reads the cross-overs. Anyway, Happy New Years and I'll see you soon._

* * *

**With Korra**

The frost-bitten swept against my face as I ran. Images of my kids flashed before my eyes. Then another person came to my mind. Mako. How would he react to the kids? Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Suddenly a flash of blue came in my vision. My reflexives allowed me to dodge it.

"Oh great it you." I said sarcastically as more ice came to view.

"I can't let the great avatar escape her and ruin my plans, now can I." Tarrlok said with an evil smirk on his face.

I didn't even bother with a comeback as I sent ice his way.

"What? No comeback or smart remark? That's not like you Avatar Korra." Tarrlok said.

"I don't answer to people like you." I replied, I could feel the fire in my eyes as I stared at the man who took my kids from me.

**(Okay, as you can see fight scenes are not my forte, so go to youtube and watch the only fight scene between Korra and Tarrlok and you'll get the fight scene, except Korra wins.) **

watch?v=KQAi4Xy5fVs

I stared as his body fell limp. More thumps were coming this way. Footsteps. I took one last look at that poor excuse of a human being. I ran as fast as I could outside of the compound. The snow hit my face and in instant I knew. I was free.

**With the kids**

Bolin and his newly discovered nieces and nephews sat down as they waited for Mako to recover him passing out.

"Soooo." Bolin said, trying to start a conversation.

The kids just stared at him as he failed to start a conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me your real names after I met you."Bolin asked as the pain of betrayal became present in face.

"We didn't tell you because we thought that you would turn us in to those people that wrecked or house." Tonraq said.

After that Mako woke up. His eyes opened with a confused look.

"He's Awake!" Jinora (Korra's daughter(just in case you forgot)) yelled.

Everyone crowded around Mako as he regained consciousness.

"Mako, you okay bro." Bolin asked

"Kids, I have kids." Mako asked. "How come she never told me I had kids?"

"We're sorry that we didn't tell you and Uncle Bolin about us. We thought you would give us to those people that wrecked our house."MJ said.

"Wait a minute, who wrecked your house?" Mako asked.

"We don't know, they were wearing masks, but they had gloves that lit up with lightning." Jinora said.

"Chi-blockers? They've been gone for years now. Why would there be Equalists in…... um….where did you live?" Mako asked.

"The South Pole." Jinora answered.

"I told you we should have checked there first." Bolin mumbled under his breath.

"We don't know why they were there but mommy sent us here to visit Grandpa Tenzin until she gets back." Katara said

"Something tells me that Korra may be in bigger trouble than we originally thought." Mako said. "We'll just have to go the South Pole and help her. Knowing Korra, she'll get in trouble as soon as she gets out of it."

"Wait, so we're going home?" MJ asked.

"We're going to help mommy?" Tonraq asked.

"Yes, we're going to help mommy" Mako replied.

"But mom wanted us to stay here so we can be safe."Jinora said.

"But she never said how long we have to stay here and be safe. We stayed and we were safe, now it's time to help mommy." Katara said with enthusiasm.

"Alright, we'll just call Asami and Team Avatar will be back together again." Bolin said.

Then an idea dawned upon him. Asami didn't know about the kids and calculating their age they were conceived during her and Mako's relationship.

"Dude, how are you going to tell Asami about the kids?" Bolin asked his brother.

"I don't know but we'll need her help in order to get to Korra and save her. I'll just have to think of something." Mako said with a serious look on his face.

* * *

Everyone: We're back!

MJ: Mission save mommy is coming!

Korra: I got to kick major butt!

Me: Calm down people! (Sigh) I should have got longer lasting duct tape.

Earth rumbles "MAAAAKOOOO!"

Me: Oh My Gosh, everyone run its Asami! She found out about the affair!

Korra: Come on kids! Mako, you're on your own with this one.

Bolin: Like a good neighbor, Tenzin is there!

Tenzin:Yes?

Bolin: Get me out of here. (background) MAAAKKKOOOO!

Tenzin: Quick sing the jingle!

Bolin: Like a good neighbor, Tenzin is there!

Tenzin: At my house *transport*

Everyone: We're saved!


	14. I'm back

HIIIIII GUUUUYYYYSSSSS! Sorry I haven't been here in a long time. When you go to Arabia Mountain High, you almost never have any free time. But anyway I am starting on the next chapter for **A Missing Mother. ** It feels great to be back and I hope you guys like what I have to offer.


End file.
